


Nora: Valkyrie of Grimm

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Absorption, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Nora was seen as something special to Salem. She saw great potential in the bubbly ginger. She brought her to her domain where she would become her newest warrior.
Relationships: Nora Valkyrie/Salem
Kudos: 11
Collections: RWBY X Slime/Symbiote Smut





	Nora: Valkyrie of Grimm

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another one-shot. This time, Nora Valkyrie's the focus. Little fact: Nora's one of my favorite characters ever, and I feel she doesn't get enough love.
> 
> Do not let the title fool you. This is pure shameless smut.

Nora had a headache. It took six minutes to reorient her senses, and she began to see that she was in a dungeon of sorts. "What happened?" By this time, she was fully awake. She was definitely in a dungeon. Just then, she heard footsteps which made her wonder who her 'host' was. What she saw caught her off guard. It was obviously a woman, but her skin was ghostly white with black veins on her face, black sclera in her eyes, red irises, her white hair tied up regally wearing a formal/regal black dress that Nora had to admit looked really good on the woman, though she didn't say that out loud. "I take it you're my host?"

"Indeed, Nora Valkyrie." The woman answered formally. "In fact, you're kind of a guest of honor to our little 'party'."

"What are you talking about?" Nora tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh, your gift has already been given to you." The woman smiled darkly.

"I didn't see anything when..." Nora stopped when she felt something inside her body. She clutched her stomach in slight pain and went on her knees. "What have you done?"

"As I've said, I've given you a very special gift." The woman repeated.

Nora felt more pain in her body as she felt things beginning to change. It was like her body was being rewritten. She felt something wriggling inside her which didn't really help. "W-Who are you?" She managed to ask despite the pain.

"My name is Salem, and you, Nora Valkyrie, are going through a wonderful metamorphosis." Salem grinned.

"N-N-Nooooo...." Nora moaned before seeing a tentacle that looked to be made of black slime slither out of her left arm. Her eyes widened in panic and fear. Where had this come from? What did Salem give to me? Why is it causing me so much pain? These were the thoughts going through the valkyrie's head before finally passing out.

_Nora regained consciousness soon after, but she was now in what looked like black and purple void. "What happened? I remember a pain in my body and fainting from it." She was so consumed with these questions that she didn't see multiple tentacles of slime heading towards her. One of them reached her pussy and began rubbing itself against it. This made Nora squeak in surprise and look to see the slime tentacle rubbing itself on her. She wanted to scream in fear, but strangely enough, it actually felt kind of nice. "Ohhh, yeahhh. Don't stop." Oh, the slime tentacle of no intention of stopping as it continued rubbing against her snatch, making it wetter._

_While this was going on, another slime tentacle appeared near Nora's face which she laid eyes on. "Oh, are you this little guy's friend?" She grasped the tentacle with her right hand and began slowly stroking it. "You feel really nice to the touch." She giggled. Two more tentacles appeared next to her plentiful breasts and began fondling them, making her moan in pleasure. "Oh, that feels so good." Suddenly, the tentacle she was stroking moved to the moaning ginger's mouth and plunged itself inside, causing momentary surprise, but she relaxed into it.The tentacle next to her pussy wasted no more time and rammed itself in the now soaking wet cunt._

_Feeling this, Nora moaned loudly despite the tentacle still in her mouth. The tentacles fondling her boobs began to play with them more roughly. The valkyrie's pleasure was increasing as she was absolutely loving this. She'd never known pleasure like this before. She'd lost track of time as she was being fucked from most of her holes. Suddenly, a new tentacle rammed into her very tight asshole. Nora's eyes were rolling into the back of her head before long. A few minutes later, the tentacles were fucking Nora fast like there was no tomorrow. Soon, they were ready to explode as the one in Nora's mouth pulled out and blasted her flawless face with a large load of cum. "Oh, yeah! Cover me in your fucking seed!" She moaned._

_The other tentacles followed suit and spurted large loads of cum all over Nora who was loving the feeling. She tasted the cum from the slime tentacles and moaned. "Delicious! Give me more!"_

On the outside, Salem could sense that Nora was having a lot of fun inside the slime cocoon. "Her transformation and bonding is already occurring splendidly." She muttered to herself. She was getting a little hot and bothered, something that hadn't happened to her in a very long time. She was beginning to anticipate the valkyrie's emergence from the cocoon. Her patience would be rewarded as the slime cocoon began to shake, crack, and rupture. Soon, it exploded and there stood Nora Valkyrie, but she was different: Her eyes were red instead of lovely turquoise, her sclera was black, her skin was white like Salem's with black veins running around all over her now naked body. Her body was a little different as well: Her breasts were bigger and bouncier, her hips were wider and more filled out, her ass was fatter and rounder, yet still very firm, and she had more muscles. Despite all this, she was still petite and sweet and her hair was still it's normal color. "Oh, Nora. You look absolutely wonderful."

"I feel wonderful, Salem. Your gift is fucking incredible!" Nora cheered. "I've never felt this powerful before!"

"Well, this will be a test run of your new power." Salem chuckled. She brought in a blindfolded and gagged young girl who didn't know what was going on. Nora had slime tentacles protrude form her body and encase the young girl in a slime cocoon. There was some resistance, but it didn't last. Minutes later, the cocoon was moved back to Nora who began to actually absorb it into her body which made her moan loudly. When the cocoon was absorbed into Nora, she actually came a lot, her pussy juices on the floor. 

"That was fricking amazing!" Nora moaned. "That was one of the best feelings I've had in my entire goddamn life!"

"I have another gift for you." Salem smiled seductively. Nora wondered what she meant until Salem kissed her deeply. Nora understood quickly enough and kissed Salem back just as deeply. Their kissing soon turned into a full-blown make-out session as Salem shed her dress and let her hair down. They were groping each other's filled out and plentiful bodies, loving the feeling of each other's bodies rubbing against one another. "Oh, Nora. You learn quickly."

"Thank you. Thank you for this gift." Nora thanked before kissing Salem's tits again. Soon, slime tentacles protruded from Nora's body and inserted themselves into Salem's cunt. Salem moaned loudly at the feeling. This is what she was waiting for.

"That's it, Nora. Fuck me." Salem grinned.

"Why would I not?" Nora rhetorically asked while smiling, her tentacles thrusting back and forth on their own. Salem bounced up and down on the tentacles, causing Nora's body to ripple. A half-hour later, they were covered in sweat, but they still kept going. Salem took into account that another of Nora's best traits got enhanced: Her endurance which was perfectly fine with her as it meant a lot more fun with the valkyrie. Two and a half hours later, Nora's tentacles were ready to explode again. 

"Cum, Nora! Let it all out!" Salem screamed. Nora loved the feeling of cumming, even if it was through her tentacles, filling Salem's pussy for the fifth time today. They both fell to the floor. Nora took one of the tentacles and began drinking the cum to replenish herself. "I have to say, Nora. That was amazing."

"I aim to please." Nora giggled.

"Do you think a change of wardrobe is in order?" Salem asked.

"You know what? You're right." Nora agreed. The slime covered her body and it transformed into her normal white and pink outfit, but now modified with a heart-shaped boob window to let people know of her goods, and boots with lightning bolts and little wings on the back edges on them. Some of the slime traveled to her head and formed into a winged helmet. Nora then took Magnhild and held it in her hands

"From this point, you are Nora: Valkyrie of Grimm!" Salem announced.

**Author's Note:**

> Should this remain a one-shot, or does it have potential for expansion? Let me know what you think if you want this to continue or not.
> 
> If I do more, what should Nora' slime grimm abilities be? And who should she give her gift to first? If I do more, each slime grimm's abilities will be different with the person. Should her slime grimm evolve with it's own abilities and be given a name? Let me know what you think.


End file.
